


Stop Desire

by HolyWater



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and everyone finding out, literally just steve and sam having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyWater/pseuds/HolyWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they have sex, Steve accidentally breaks the bedroom door off of its hinges and takes a chunk of wood out from the bed frame because he gripped it too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Desire

The first time they have sex, Steve accidentally breaks the bedroom door off of its hinges and takes a chunk of wood out from the bed frame because he gripped it too hard.

“I’ll fix the door tomorrow.” He tells Sam breathlessly, once he’s finally lying down next to Steve with his arm around his waist.

Sam just motions weakly at him with his hand.

-

When they’re at the Avengers tower the following week, Natasha walks up to him and asks, “Why is there an imprint of your body on the bathroom wall?”

Steve blushes furiously. “It’s uh—well I… it’s—”

 “That’s my fault.” Sam announces, walking out from the kitchen.

It takes a second for Steve to see the recognition hit Natasha’s eye. “Oh.”

She leaves without another word and a knowing smirk.

The next time they see Clint, he hits them with the most bathroom related sex jokes Steve has ever heard.

-

“C’mon,” Sam says, driving into Steve. “I know you want to come.”

Steve lets out a loud whine, as Sam hits his prostate over and over again. “Sam, Sam I—”

Sam leans down and kisses him, biting his lower lip and nipping at his chin. “That’s right, baby,”

Steve lasts a few more thrusts before he’s stroking his cock and coming all over his chest with Sam biting his shoulder.

He doesn’t realize until later that he made a hole straight through the mattress with his fist.

-

After a mission, Tony comes up to him and pokes at his chest.

“What?” Steve asks.

“So how long have you and bird-boy been at it?” Tony says, Rhodey snickering behind him.

Steve groans. “Who told you?”

“Bruce. Duh.”

“Bruce?”

“He’s one of the few people I let confine with me.”

“Oh, really?”

“Stop avoiding the question, spandex.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Sam and I have been together for a while now.”

“Literally flying on cloud nine, I suppose?”

Steve punches him in the shoulder.

-

When Steve breaks off the showerhead while Sam’s sucking his dick, Sam almost knocks himself out against the edge of the tub because he’s laughing so hard.

-

Clint spots him across the aisle at Target, and his eyes go straight down to the new showerhead in his hands. Steve runs away before he can say anything.

-

The second time Steve breaks the door, Sam tells him that maybe they should just leave it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thanks for reading! Check out my **[Tumblr](http://capfalconsoldier.tumblr.com/)** if you want :)


End file.
